the intruder
by isophia0110
Summary: there's someone who visits her every night, something that she didn't know until she caught him in the act. Dramione. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

** The Intruder**

She listened as the clock ticked on, and the sound of crickets chirping in the night outside in the lawn droned on and on. She couldn't sleep. As plain and simple as that and it was driving her crazy.

Hermione had been lying in her bed for the past four hours, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. She'd tried each and every method which normally lulled her to sleep: listening to soft music, counting hippogriffs, walking around…you get the gist. But to no avail. She was as wide awake as she was the last time she'd laid down, which had been a little after nine. The fact that the single beam of moonlight entering her room from the window was now illuminating her wardrobe's door proved that it was around one hour after midnight.

She kept tossing and turning but suddenly she turned as still as a statue. Her bedroom door was creaking softly. After the War, Hermione had been very particular to lock all doors against entry both in ways muggle as well as magical, so the creaking could mean only one thing. Someone had bypassed all her wards and was now entering her room. It had to be a very skilled wizard or witch to get past them for Hermione wasn't called the brightest which of her age for nothing.

As she slipped a hand carefully under the pillow for her wand, thankful that her bed was in the dark, she cursed inwardly as she did not find the object of her search there, a picture of the wand lying innocently on the bureau beside the bathtub flashing in her mind.

There she lay, in her nightclothes, without a wand, in a room completely bare except for the bed in the centre and the wardrobe beside the bathroom door. She had moved into the house six years back after the war but couldn't bring herself to decorate it with things which would only remind her of all the ones killed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Harry, Ron, her parents…

She took an inconspicuous breath to calm and ready herself for wandless magic when warm fingers caressed her face.

Totally unprepared for that but acting quickly, she caught the hand and using it as leverage, pulled herself up simultaneously grabbing the person's face and pushing it into the pillow. Then, placing a knee on his back, she leaned forward and growled, "Whatever you were hoping to accomplish by coming here is all about to take a turn worse than you could ever imagine."

Holding the wand which the intruder had held in his hand, she murmured, "Lumos."

Nothing could have ever prepared her for what she saw next. For illuminated by the wand was Draco Malfoy's face.

Hermione jumped back, still holding the wand tight. "You! What are you doing here breaking into my place? Come to finish the job your aunt left unfulfilled?"

**a/n: I know its short but its just the introduction. The next chapter will continue and conclude this story hopefully as I'm planning to keep this one a two-shot.**

**Please let me know what you think…**

**Love,**

**isophia**


	2. Chapter 2

**this chapter's dedicated to rose and zoe the ones who made the past two years the best ever years of my life!**

**and a great many thanks for all the once who read, followed or reviewed last time. it means a lot to me...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Intruder: Part II<strong>

_Nothing could have ever prepared her for what she saw next. For illuminated by the wand was Draco Malfoy's face._

_ Hermione jumped back, still holding the wand tight. "You! What are you doing here breaking into my place? Come to finish the job your aunt left unfulfilled?"_

Draco sat up gingerly and said in a tone that sounded something between confused and amazed, "You're awake? You're normally sleeping…"

His words horrified Hermione, pointing the wand at his chest, she asked, "What do you mean 'normally'? Have you come in before?" her voice quiet and cold

The underlying tone of her words made a shiver run up Draco's spine and it wasn't because of the cold.

"Granger, calm do-" he began but Hermione cut him off. "You've thirty seconds. Explain before I Stupefy you and you very well know that I hate you enough to walk away without the slightest guilt over my actions."

Draco's eyes widened at the menacing way in which she said the last part of her sentence but then, composing himself, he said, "Okay fine. I'll explain. Almost every night I come here, just to sit by you to watch you sleep and to che-. Sometimes I fall asleep to but I always make sure that I leave before you wake up."

"How long?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"How long have you been coming to my house?"

"Six years." Hermione gasped at this. This had been happening for six years and she'd found out just now?

"Look I know that this seems creepy, but-"

"You're damn right it does."

"Granger shut up for a moment and listen." Draco almost shouted.

Hermione took care of the 'almost' and shrieked, "You're telling _me _to shut up? If you haven't noticed it, it's you who has been breaking into my house without my knowledge! Not me! So don't you tell me to sh-"

By this time Draco had regained his senses and now he stood up and taking the wand from Hermione's grasp, Silencioed her. The pulling her angry hands back he said in her ear, "Granger I'm willing to tell you everything but for that you've to stop shrieking like a bloody girl and listen. Now, sit down and I'll take the spell off."

Then, he let go off her hands and Hermione sat down on her bed, Draco removed the spell and conjuring a chair for himself he sat down in front of her.

"Okay I'll listen. Talk." Hermione said, tiredly.

"Good. Well as you know, the war ended six years ago…" Hermione nodded at this and snapped, "Of course I know. I was part of it in case you forgot. Get to the bloody point."

"I would if you stop interrupting." Draco growled.

Hermione pursed her lips but said nothing. So Draco continued, "So, as you know, the war ended six years ago, but what didn't end was its after effects. It affected people in different ways, for me, it gave me nightmares."

"I don't understand… how does that concern me?" Hermione asked confusedly.

Draco continued as if he hadn't heard her speak but his next words answered her questions and caused her mouth to drop open and eyes wide.

"Nightmares of you. Particularly, you being tortured by my _aunt_," he said that word bitterly, "Or, of you lying dead." He looked up as he said this, and with a small smirk, commented, "Close your mouth Granger, it makes you even less attractive." Hermione huffed indignantly but didn't say a word and looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

Draco sighed at her reaction and continued, "Since those nightmares were so vivid, they actually had me convinced, so to be sure that they were just dreams and not memories, I came in here to check whether you were still alive and healthy. Well alive you were I'm not so sure about the second part." Hermione flushed at this, all her friends had been badgering her to take care of herself, but she didn't actually _care_ anymore.

Then she said, "But what of my wards? I check them everyday and they are just the same."

Draco smirked, "It wasn't as difficult as you think it is. Well not for me, I can't say for anyone else, for them maybe you're wards are strong enough. I know all about disabling them, so whenever I come, I simply remove them before entering and then put them up once I'm in and then when I'm going, I disable them again, making sure to activate every single one of them before I leave."

"I still don't understand…" Hermione, asked, a frown forming on her face.

Draco understood her unspoken question and replied, "You don't understand _why_ I come right?" Hermione nodded. "It's because sleeping with you nearby even if it's mighty uncomfortable on a chair, guarantees no nightmares. For me as well as you." On seeing the horror on her face at him knowing about her nightmares he shrugged, "well sometimes when I come a bit late I find you gripping the sides of your bed, covered in sweat but still wrapped in your sheet but you seem to calm down as soon as I enter. So like I said, my coming here is mutually benefiting for the both of us."

Hermione's frown deepened as she thought about her last nightmare, it was on Monday. Cautiously she asked, "Were you here on Sunday?" he nodded, "On Monday?" this time he shook his head and said, "No I was away in Paris for a conference and couldn't get back early enough. God, what a hellish night that was… Was that when you had your last nightmare? As I've come every day since. Don't want a replay of _that _dream."

"Yeah, me too." Hermione muttered. "Well, seems like I can't throw you out after all. So what will you do? Stay the night?"

Draco drummed his fingers on his knees and said nervously, "Well, I don't want to go, we both know how the night will turn out if that were to happen. So, yes, I'd like to stay the night."

Hermione took a deep breath and then said, "Well, since I'm aware of it this time and you're so good with your wand, conjure a mattress for yourself and you may sleep." On seeing Draco grin at that she warned, "I'm going to get my wand and you'd do well to stay away from me as it would probably result in a situation in which you'd be in a lot of pain and I would be enjoying myself." Saying this, she turned and left.

When she returned, she saw by the light of her wand that he'd conjured up a bed, one which looked far more comfortable than her own, and lay quite happily in it and looked completely at ease.

"Show off." She muttered and lay down herself and was going to ask him something but couldn't as she was asleep the very next moment. Her last thought was, 'So much for a night's sleep.'

**A/n: I know I know. I said I'd be ending this, but oh well…I guess this might be a bit longer than I supposed and I know that there is no way in hell that Hermione would allow draco to sleep beside her but you should remember that its one in the night and she's tired :P :D **

**So sorry too those who hoped for this to be a quick read! But please do tell me what you thought of this chapter. Pretty please? (I'm asking with puppy dog eyes and a pout, if that helps?)**

**-isophia**


End file.
